


Knowledge From the Future

by Ghostly_2001



Series: Future Gohan Adventures In the past. [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Smut, Talking, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Future Gohan meets Vegeta in the past.
Relationships: Android 18/Future Son Gohan, Bulma Briefs/Future Son Gohan, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Future Son Gohan/Videl Satan/Son Gohan, Videl Satan & Son Gohan, Videl Satan/Future Son Gohan
Series: Future Gohan Adventures In the past. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921774
Kudos: 5





	Knowledge From the Future

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this start of the future gohan series and his adventures through the past.

"so you're the clown's son all grown up"

The voice caught Gohan off guard turning around he found Vegeta standing with his arm crossed, he smiled thinking how he almost forgot about Vegeta and his famous attitude it had been years since he was killed, and even though he didn't treat him the best he was still happy to see him when he traveled back.

Getting up from crouching Gohan smiled "You haven't changed at all" he smiled "but yeah I'm all grown up now".

"hmm trust me your Vegeta was weak he died I will not he was held down by human restraints I will not make that mistake"

"HEY don't say that the future you may not have been nice but he still loved his family and deep down he fought for Bulma, trunks, and others" Gohan got angry he had forgotten how cold-hearted Vegeta was balling his fist by his side.

"He was weak letting emotions get in his way" Vegeta smiled "I will not be that way"

"You can say all you want Vegeta but I know you love your wife and child trust me I know" Gohan assured him

"Hmm whatever" Vegeta turned his back to Gohan "speaking of Bulma and trunks how are they" the mighty prince looked at the ground

Gohan was surprised after all he had said it was good to know he had some light of affection "well if you wanna know trunks is a good fighter he has a lot to learn but I'm trying him and going tough for him, as for Bulma" Gohan paused and smiled "she is very very well"

"What do you mean very very well"

"Well I have been looking after her extra close and making sure to give her visits" Gohan smiled folding his arms

Vegeta turned around "What does that mean," he said angrily he was ready to fight if this brat had done anything to his wife

"It means she still is very tight and still gives the best blowjobs" Gohan grinned more he didn't mean to rub it in but he had enough of Vegeta and wanted to see how far he could go

The prince gritted his death turning super Saiyan getting ready to blast him " YOU TOUCHED MY WIFE I'LL KILL YOU" he fired leaving a cloud of dust and a destroyed crumbled earth in his path where Gohan once stood.

"What did you expect" Gohan's voice surprised Vegeta he was fast and had learned to be fast fighting the androids, ending up behind Vegeta he backhanded Vegeta causing him to return to his bade color and land on his ass with a confused looked " plus if you wanna know she wanted me and touched me first" he smiled " but like you said you didn't care about your family, so I guess when I get back I'll take care of her over and over again from her mouth, ass, tights, and her pussy". Gohan smiled floating in the air waving goodbye leaving Vegeta there holding his face. He couldn't believe that clown touched his wife, getting up from the ground he looked up at the sky wanting to blast him but made the option not to, thinking how it would end. 

"Just wait clown you will pay just like your father" Vegeta grumbled flying away

Gohan was flying as top speed as he heard Vegeta thanking piccolo for him teaching him to have great hearing stopping in tracks he smiled, even more, he thought Vegeta learned his lesson but remember he never does he thought about what he could do and there was only one thing he knew to do, flying to capsule corp he landed outside Bulma and Vegeta's balcony and knocked on the glass door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed if you did leave a comment it all helps me become a better writer.


End file.
